I am 17 years old, Right?
by FI.XiaLeixue
Summary: Saat Harrieta terbangun, ia kaget dengan anak yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat Draco musuh bebuyutannya mengaku sebagai suaminya. Demi apa pun yang suci, Apa yang terjadi, ia masih tujuh belas tahun
1. Chapter 1

I Am 17 Old,Right?

Pair : Draco Malfoy X Female Harry Potter

James Potter X Lily Evans

Regulus X Oc

Rate : T ke M

Summary : Saat Harrieta terbangun, ia kaget dengan anak yang mengaku sebagai anaknya. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat Draco musuh bebuyutannya mengaku sebagai suaminya. Demi apa pun yang suci, Apa yang terjadi, ia masih tujuh belas tahun.

Warning : AU, non magic

Accident Always Happen

__I wanna be with you__

__That day where I drew our future__

__Now you here so __

__I wanna live with you__

__It___'___s miracle we meet__

__Thank you,Thank You, I love You __

__(Tiara - Be With you)__

Harrieta Malfoy Nee Potter terbangun di pelukan suaminya. Waktu di jam digital menujukkan jam lima pagi. Sudah waktunya bagi Harrieta untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik. Harrieta memandang wajah suaminya, Draco dengan penuh rasa syukur. Ia dan Draco merupakan musuh bebuyutan sewaktu masih remaja namun seringnya waktu berjalan. Mereka menjadi dewasa dan menyadari perasaan masing - masing. Tepat di usia mereka yang ke dua puluh, Draco menikahinya. Awalnya ayahnya dan ayah mertuanya menentang hubungan mereka, namun Ibunya dan Ibu mertuanya memberikan ceramah panjang lebar untuk suami - suami mereka. Harrieta benar - benar bersyukur dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia mencium kening suaminya dengan lembut, "Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku." kata Harrieta lirih dan bangun dari tempat tidur mereka.

Harrieta mengawali harinya dengan mandi dan mempercantik dirinya. Seusai melakukan ritual paginya, ia pun menyiapkan pakaian untuk suami tercinta berangkat ke kantor, lengkap dengan dasi, kaos kaki,dan sepatu. Ia juga menyiapkan keperluan mandi suaminya. Jangan salah, mereka memiliki pelayan. Bagi Harrieta, yang mengurus keperluan suami dan anakknya haruslah dirinya sendiri.

Tepat jam setengah enam pagi, Harrieta membangunkan suaminya. "Draco bangun, kau harus bekerja."kata Harrieta. Pria berambut pirang platina itu membuka matanya, menunjukkan bola mata berwarna abu - abu. Tangannya langsung menarik Harrieta ke dalam pelukannya. Ia pun memberikan ciuman panas pada istrinya. "Pagi." sapa Draco yang mengambil nafasnya.

"Pagi, Dragon. Mandilah aku harus memasak." Kata Harrieta yang melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya dan berjalan menuju kamar putranya.

Kamar Scorpius terletak agak jauh dari kamar Harrieta dan Draco. Tujuannya agar Scorpius tidak perlu mendengar hal yang aneh - aneh dari kamar kedua orang tuanya. Kamar Scorpius, memiliki desain rasi bintang Scorpio. Terima kasih pada suami dan seluruh pendukungnya yang membujuknya untuk memilih desain rasi bintang Scorpio. Serius jika keluarga Malfoy dan keluarga Black bersatu maka tak ada yang tak mungkin. Harrieta tertawa kecil mengingat hal tersebut.

Memasuki kamar Scorpius,ia melihat putranya masih terlelap tidur. Harrieta menyiapkan peralatan mandi putranya dan seragam sekolahnya. Ia juga menyiapkan tas dan sepatu. "Mom."panggil Scorpius yang baru saja bangun. " Ya sayang." jawab Harrieta. Harrieta tertawa saat Scorpius mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan bahwa ia ingin di gendong. "Baiklah ayo kita mandi"kata Harrieta yang menggendong Scorpius dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, ia memandikan dan membantu putranya untuk bersiap ke sekolah. Ia pun ke dapur dan membiarkan pengasuh Scorpius untuk menyisir rambutnya. Di dapur, para pelayan telah menyiapkan bahan - bahan untuk sarapan dan bekal yang akan di masak oleh wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

Harrieta membuat pancake untuk putranya dan sandwich daging untuk Draco. Ia juga membuat segelas susu putih untuk Scorpius dan segelas teh peppermint untuk Draco. Setiap pagi inilah aktivitas Nyonya Muda Malfoy. Kegiatan yang di kagumi oleh para pelayan. Mereka selalu kagum dengan Harrieta bersedia repot - repot mengurus hal - hal yang harusnya diurus oleh pelayan. Kebaikkan hati Nyonya Harrieta juga patut di acungi jempol. Ia selalu memberikan uang kepada pelayan yang membutuhkan, entah itu untuk membayar sekolah anak mereka atau berobat. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka setia pada keluarga ini.

"Aromanya menyenangkan." puji Draco sambil memeluk istrinya dari belakang, membuat para pelayan berbalik arah menghindari suami istri yang sudah tujuh tahun menikah namun masih seperti penganti baru itu. "Draco, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan lakukan ini di depan umum." omel Harrieta namun wanita itu tidak berniat melepaskan diri dari suaminya itu. Draco tersenyum. Ia mencium pundak istrinya. "Dan aku selalu menjawab tak peduli." balas Draco.

"Papa, Mama. Selamat Pagi" sapa Scorpius ceria. Harrieta menghela nafas lega dengan kedatangan putranya sementara, Draco mengutuk habis - habisan putra yang tidak dapat melihat situasi dan kondisi. Harrieta langsung tersenyum dan menyapa putranya . Ia membiarkan para pelayan untuk menyajikan makanan yang telah ia masak.

"Hari ini, kau yang mengantarkanku'kan mom?" tanya Scorpius memastikan. Harrieta mengangguk. "Nenekmu, Lily akan menjemputmu sayang." balas Harrieta. Draco tersenyum melihat istri dan anakknya. Draco meminta Harrieta untuk pergi bersama dengan Crabbe atau Goyle bodyguardnya, yang langsung di tolak oleh Harrieta. Ia berjanji akan langsung menuju kantor Draco.

Harrieta mengantarkan Scorpius dengan mobil miliknya hadiah dari Lucius atas kelahiran penerus Malfoy. Sebuah mobil putih dengan merek Mercedes itu, selalu menjadi sarana bagi Harrieta untuk mengantar jemput Scorpius. Draco dan Harrieta meninggalkan Mansion mereka bersamaan dengan menggunakan mobil yang berbeda.

Harrieta menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sembari menyetir. Mereka kini sedang berhenti di lampu merah menunggu hingga lampu lalu lintas itu mengubah warnanya. Ketika lampu hijau yang menandakan untuk berjalan, Harrieta menginjak gasnya pelan. Belum ada lima menit, ia menyetir sesuatu menabraknya dari samping kiri. Refleks ia memeluk Scorpius,untuk melindungi kepala putranya sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.


	2. Chapter 2

After

__If you see my heart__

__And feel my true heart__

__If you see my heart__

__And find your way to me__

__(All with you -Taeyeon)__

Severus Snape dan Regulus Black baru saja menyelesaikan pembicaraan di sebuah kafe. Ketika kedua sahabat itu keluar, mereka menyadari ada kecelakaan. Hanya butuh setengah menit bagi Severus dan Regulus bahwa Harrietalah yang menjadi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Mereka setengah berlari menuju mobil Harrieta. Regulus mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulans.

Severus yang sampai lebih dulu mengamankan Scorpius yang menangis di pelukan ibunya. " Paman Sev, Mama"kata Scorpius terisak. Severus memeluk Scorpius dan membawanya ke tepi jalan. Dimana ia bisa memeriksa keadaan Scorpius. Tampaknya perlindungan Harrieta membuat Scorpius selamat, walau ada sedikit lecet.

Regulus berusaha mengeluarkan Harrieta yang tak sadarkan diri. Saat Regulus memeriksa denyut nadi Harrieta , ia menarik nafas lega bahwa ia masih bisa menemukan denyut nadinya. Regulus menyadari Harrieta mengalami luka trauma di kepala yang cukup berat. Regulus pun mencoba mengeluarkan Harrieta dari dalam mobil dengan sangat hati - hati. Anak kedua dari keluarga Black itu pun menggendong Harrieta menuju tepi jalan sambil menunggu ambulans

Time skip

Draco baru saja memasuki ruangan kantornya, saat ayah baptisnya meneleponya. Untuk memberikan kabar bahwa istri dan anaknya kecelakaan dan berada di rumah sakit.

Draco yang mendengar kabar itu langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama Blaise Zabini. Tentu saja Zabini yang menyetir. Blaise yang menyetir. Tidak mungkin Blaise mengizinkan Draco menyetir di keadaannya yang sekarang. Draco akan menyetir di atas kecepatan rata - rata demi sampai ke sebelah istri dan anaknya secepat kilat.

Sesampai di rumah sakit, Draco menemui Ayah baptisnya dan pamannya. " Paman Sev, Paman Reg. Bagaimana keadaan Scorpius dan Harrieta?" tanya Draco khawatir. Ia memandang putranya yang sudah tertidur di ruang IGD. " Scorpius selamat berkat ibunya. Harrieta masih di ruang operasi." jawab Regulus.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Draco.

"Entahlah, Draco kau bisa meminta Daphne untuk melihat kamera lalu lintas. Aku akan menghubungi Lily dan James" kata Severus. Draco mengangguk. Ia membelai rambut pirang putranya. Regulus yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sendiri sudah menghubungi Narcisaa dan Sirius.

Narcissa pernah bilang Draco tanpa Harrieta hanyalah Void. Draco akan secara otomatis mengisolasi dirinya tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Itulah yang menjadi alasan utama Lucius dan James memberikan restunya. Karena sama seperti Draco, Harrieta juga begitu. Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain. Awalnya Regulus tidak percaya namun setelah menyaksikan sendiri. Ia benar - benar berharap kalau dokter bisa menyelamatkan putri baptis kakaknya tersebut.

Setelah menunggu selama dua jam, dokter memberikan kabar baik. Operasi Harrieta sukses meskipun mereka harus mengobservarsi lebih lanjut. Selama Nyonya Harrieta bisa melewati malam ini dengan selamat. Keadaannya bisa di bilang melewati masa kritisnya.

Lucius dan James mengusahakan agar Harrieta dan Scorpius bisa mendapatkan satu senatiasa menunggu istrinya bangun. Ia merindukan mata emerlad milik istrinya. "Papa,"panggil Scorpius yang sudah bangun. Draco langsung memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.


	3. Chapter 3

No Way

__If I break the glass,then I have to fly__

__There___'___s no one to catch me if I take dive__

__I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same__

__The world is spinning but only in gray__

__(Shatter me, Lindsey Striling)__

Gelap itulah yang dirasakan dan dilihat oleh Harrieta. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya sakit bagai di tabrak mobil. Ia bisa mendengar suara - suara memanggilnya.

Draco Malfoy dengan setia menunggu istrinya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Kedua orang tua Harrieta sudah disini. Scorpius menolak untuk pulang, ia ingin disini dengan ibunya. Hal itu membuat Lily mengambil pakaian ganti untuk menantu dan cucunya. Paman Regulus bersama dengan paman Severus menyelidiki kecelakaan ini dengan bantuan Tom Riddle.

Kedua orang tua Draco yang sedang berada di Perancis pun langsung terbang ke London bersama dengan Abraxas dan Mariana Malfoy begitu mereka tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa menantu kesayangan mereka.

Draco membelai lembut rambut Harrieta, ia menyentuh jari - jemari istrinya. Cincin kawin Harrieta masih terpasang. "Harrieta bangun, please." kata Draco lirih. Draco merasakan tangan Harrieta bergerak sedikit. "Love?" kata Draco penuh harap.

Secara perlahan - lahan, kedua mata Harrieta terbuka. "Malfoy?" kata Harrieta kaget. Draco mencium kening Harrieta dengan penuh rasa syukur. "Syukurlah, kau sadar."kata Draco.

"Mama, Scorpius kangen"kata Scorpius, namun Harrieta terlihat bingung. "Malfoy, sedang apa kau disini? Dan anak kecil ini siapa?"tanya Harrieta. Ia menyadari sosok Draco Malfoy ini terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari Draco yang ia kenal.

"Love, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku Malfoy. Ini anak kita Scorpius. Aku suamimu Draco"kata Draco mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. "Jangan bercanda,Draco. Jika ini hanya satu siasat isengmu ini tidak lucu. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun."balas Harrieta tak mempercayai semua penjelasan Draco.

"Lebih baik aku memanggil dokter dan membawa Scorpius keluar" kata James yang memberi ruang pada suami istri tersebut. Draco menyetujui perkataan ayah mertuanya. Draco pun menunjukkan cincin kawin yang ia kenakan dengan cincin kawin yang dikenakan Harrieta. "Kita menikah tujuh tahun lalu. Ini tahun 2007 sayang. Usiamu dua puluh tujuh tahun" kata Draco.

"Tidak mungkin"kata Harrieta lirih. Saat itulah para dokter masuk dan meminta Draco menunggu diluar selagi mereka memeriksa. Diluar Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Ia benci keadaan ini. Ia benci bahwa istrinya berpikir mereka masih menjadi rival dan saling benci.

Saat mereka masih remaja, mereka adalah rival. Harrietalah satu - satunya gadis yang menentangnya di sekolah. Gadis tomboy itu selalu meladeni pertengkarannya. Lama kelamaan mereka saling jatuh cinta dan mengetahui kepribadian masing - masing.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian dokter pun keluar kamar Harrieta. Beliau menjelaskan bahwa Nyonya Harrieta mengalami amnesia partial atau amnesia sebagian. Ia hanya mengingat tujuh belas tahun dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja, ia bisa ingat kembali dengan cara pengulangan hal - hal penting dalam hidupnya. Draco mengangguk dan mengerti hal tersebut. James meremas pundak menantunya. Draco pun menggendong Scorpius.

Harrieta benar - benar bingung. Dengan apa yang terjadi. "Rieta sayang,"panggil James.

"Dad, apa yang dikatakan Malfoy bohong'kan?"kata Harrieta memastikan. James memandang putrinya sedih. "Sayang, apa yang dikatakan Draco benar. Kau Harrieta Malfoy, Istri dari Draco Malfoy,Ibu dari Scorpius Malfoy"kata James sambil membelai pipi putrinya. Harrieta terdiam sesaat. "Aku menikah dengan Draco?"kata Harrieta pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian saling mencintai."kata James lagi. Diluar ruangan,Lily terlihat memeluk Draco dan Scorpius. "Kau akan mengingatnya princess"kata James.


	4. Chapter 4

Home

__I'm never gonna say good bye__

_'___Cause I never want to see you cry__

__I swore to my love would remain__

__And I swear it all over again and I__

__(Swear it again - Westlife)__

Draco membawa Harrieta pulang ke manor mereka begitu dokter sudah memberikan izin. Meskipun Draco sudah memboyong Harrieta kembali, bukan berarti mereka tinggal berdua bersama Scorpius. Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy juga Abraxas dan istrinya juga tinggal di Manor.

Harrieta berjalan mengelilingi Manor Malfoy, lebih tepatnya berusaha membuat dirinya mengingat. Menurut para pelayan, ia sudah tinggal di manor ini bersama Draco selama delapan tahun. Malfoy Manor sangat besar dan mewah. Belum lagi peliharaan burung merak albino milik Lucius Malfoy, ayah mertuanya.

Harrieta berjalan hingga ia menemukan sebuah kebun kecil yang tumbuh subur. Wortel,tomat, dan tumbuhan herbal tumbuh subur. Harrieta melihat - lihat lebih jauh. Entah mengapa ia merasakan perasaan familiar disini. "Ini kebunmu." Suara Draco membuatnya terkejut. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas tak terkancing, membuat Harrieta setuju bahwa Draco sangat tampan seperti itu. "Benarkah?" tanya Harrieta. Draco mengangguk.

"Kau memintaku untuk membuatkan kebun kecil disini agar tidak perlu membeli sayuran. Idemu itu bahkan membuat Kakek Abraxas membangun bisnis pertanian di Perancis"jawab Draco yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Harrieta. "Aku tidak ingat"kata Harrieta lirih.

"Kau dan Neville membuat tempat membuatku cemburu" kata Draco yang terus bercerita berharap istrinya itu ingat sedikit saja. Harrieta berdiri dihadapan pria yang katanya suaminya tersebut. Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku"kata Harrieta.

Draco membawa wanita yang telah berada di sampingnya selama lebih dari tujuh tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak apa - apa Harrieta. Ambil waktu selama yang kau inginkan. Aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku"kata Draco. Sementara itu, Di dalam pelukan Draco. Harrieta mendapat sekilas bayangan bahwa ia dan Draco pernah berada di posisi ini. Hanya saja, Saat itu pakaian mereka adalah seragam. "Dray" panggil Harrieta.

"Ya." jawab Draco melepaskan pelukannya. Harrieta menelan ludah. Wajah memerah karena malu. "Apa kita pernah berada di posisi ini sebelumnya?" tanya Harrieta menahan malu. Ingin sekali ia mengali lubang tempat ia berdiri sekarang dan bersembunyi di sana.

Draco terdiam sesaat. " Well, kau tergila - gila padaku" Goda Draco. Harrieta menatapnya tak percaya. Ia menjewer telinga Draco. " Aku tahu itu tidak idiot "balas Harrieta. Draco meringgis kesakitan.


End file.
